User talk:Technobliterator
Suggestions Suggest improvemnts to my ideas here!--Technobliterator 19:05, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Insulting(this has been sorted out!) Hello I'm one of the admin and I'm going to point out that insulting people is against the rules if you do it again I'll ban you for 3 days.Jakraziel 22:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Eco Discussion Page. --Light Daxter 19:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) User Infoboxes We currently don't have any User Infoboxes, nor are we actively planning to do so. We might add them in a later status, but personally, I don't see the need to. But a simple Infobox might be useful... I'll discuss it with the other admins. Also, you're a girl? That was unsuspected. --Light Daxter 15:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) It's up. --Light Daxter 13:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I have one on my page now. Jakraziel 13:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hello I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Morgan. Ive seen you have been here a while but I dont think we have ever got the chance to meet. God Bless and Have a nice day.--Morgan84 15:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Character Infoboxes There's a Category:Characters. Of course animals are too be ignored. And yes, you forgot a bunch. Kor, Erol. Just check each single one to make sure you get them all. --Light Daxter 16:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I think thats all. Did I ever ask if you got a J&D guide? --Light Daxter 13:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks for fixing the Infoboxes, I just hope you didn't make any mistakes -_-. --Light Daxter 13:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Yep thats a lot of boring repetitive work there, thanks.Jakraziel 13:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Location Infobox I got the hint. 5 minutes. --Light Daxter 14:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Turns out we already have a J2 one. I knew I made on some time ago, and because J3 is similar, I just merged the two. Feel free to put them up, I got something else to do. Daxter will be done later (I suppose). I think major locations like Haven City, Wasteland, etc. require a different Infobox. I'll discuss it. I just got your message, do you got MSN or something? I could help you fixing the Wikia up a bit, logo, a Iforgotthenamecon, whatever? The friend thing is okay. --Light Daxter 14:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Template:Infobox J23 Location. --Light Daxter 14:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) An Eco Infobox would rather be a Precursor Artifacts one. I shall do a daxter one later (unless you know how it works and what to add, discuss it first though). Racetracks are all for later as well. And didn't you want help with Daxterpedia or not? There's a bunch of thinks you can improve on. And pelase don't discus this on the Wikia, the goddamn Talk Page will be flooded and we'll have to wait on each other for the response. --Light Daxter 14:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Daxterpedia You're also gonna need a Logo, Favicon, decent Sidebar (the current one needs to be better organized/perfected). You might want Navboxes, but you CAN'T just copy them. It's a bunch of annoying code and whatnot, kinda hard to explain. Also, you might want to go and advertise on big fora (GameFAQs, IGN, official ND forum) about the Wiki. I'll put up a note here in the meantime. The Infoboxes seem fine, but I'll add a few more things later tonight/tomorrow. I want to play my game I downloaded now -_-. Have fun. --Light Daxter 14:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Honestly, the logo is utter crap. You did it in Paint right -_-? http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki You can request a Logo, Theme and Favicon. Theme's are slow, but you'll need a Favicon/Logo. I'm off now. --Light Daxter 15:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Sad News It's okay. I'm used to people leaving by now. And about those Stubs. http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs. Do your thing I guess. --Light Daxter 16:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think we really need a website infobox, really. You can give someone Admin rights in the User Rights Log (I think). And check this; http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CloseWiki/information/jakhumour Apparently someone else tried a J&D Wikia long ago but never actually did anything with it. --Light Daxter 14:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh I see. There's also a Eco Wikia by XNightmare (you should know him), but he hasn't edited it ever. Dunno why he made it, it's not like he could do it any better than use or something. Not like he could get mroe than 50 articles either. And there's also another J&D Wikia at jakmain.wikia.com, I just dropped a message there. --Light Daxter 15:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Jak fanon You can adopt a wiki (http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adopt_a_wiki), assuming you made some content and did some general maintenance. And also, a wiki like this is entirely focused on User content. Without users, no fanfiction, no wiki. I am however working on the low-user-ratio problem, so let's just wait it out. Also, IF you are allowed to adopt, could you also make me an bureaucrat, so I can do some maintenance? And regarding specific pages created by people; try putting a (Username) after each pagename so users can see who is the creator. That way we don't mix things up. I already moved your pages. I don't think I'll really do any fanfictions myself though, those days are long gone... --Light Daxter 11:58, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Appearances section Actually the game in which they appear is appointed out in the Infboxo, the Game part. It's pretty unnecessary. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 19:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Redudancy. Besides, you'd be an amazingly bigger help if you would instead add infoboxes. Precursor artifacts need 'm. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 19:56, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Whatever you prefer is really not my problem, so no, don't add them in. We already have all the infobox templates here. Aside from this, there's still a ton of work that needs to be done, like stubs and such. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Mhm, of course deal, I recommended it after all. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, I dunno why your friend can't see/read black on white (because if I'm not mistaken, that belongs to the colorblind). Anyway, images should only be added if they are necessary. One per section. Either way, it IS possible to change the page colors (because, frankly, it is fine right now) for yourself. If you want I can look into it. Just give me till tomorrow to sort it out. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I know what dyslexia is, but I can't do much about it if she has difficulty reading articles. It's something she'll have to cope with (I am not going to add redundant images after all). Either way, I got the code with which I can change the article background and text color. So did you want a different one or not? -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's very easy to change the entire Wikia so just one account can view it that way (and turn it on/off too). And of course pics don't hurt, but they should have some use, a reason to add them. And understandable, it can be pretty annoying to be forced to read through walls of text at times. But it won't hurt to add paragraphs yourself after all or hey, if she don't like the way it is right now why won't she change it herself? It's easy to add images, and also, on how to set up the way they are placed; look at the code of other images? -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 20:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You can change the code at www.jakanddaxter.wikia.com/special:mypage/monaco.css. And the skin is fine, so we won't be changing anything for now. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well, I'm ready I dunno, go around and add infoboxes? Daxter/Jak X articles don't got many I think, and nor do a few Precursor Artifacts. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 13:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates And yeah, I dunno why those two didn't have an infobox, they're pretty important. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 13:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I fixed 'm up a bit. In general infobox information should be kept low, but still as descriptive as possible. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 13:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice job, I'll fix up a few thingies. Also, a few pointers; when putting images inside an infobox don't use thumb, instead use |250px]], just like you can see at a lot of other articles. And the Game (or Name) section should not have links. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, well personally I don't like 'm that if they're placed everywhere. Either way, the Name section shouldn't include links. Game section, not so sure. I'll make an Eco Power infobox this evening, gotta discuss the content with the other admins (I never really played TLF) -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 14:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Links in general should only be used once in an article, unless certain sections are horribly big. Anyway, that infobox still needs a bunch more sections, like Location, upgrades, stuff, I'll sort it out later this day. And about the signature; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Index It's not that hard. p.s. Image size is restricted to 20px for signatures. And to get colors and all kinds of colors, it's plain HTML coding, look it up. And if you want to do something, Daxterpedia still needs a ton of work concerning templates. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll look into changing the background, but eh, it'll take a while. And about your friends dyslexia, I can also point out that if she has issues with it that its not my problem, it's simply a general policy and she'll have to cope with it. And if your friend for whatevergoddamn reason likes reading the wikia she could just as easily tell me about it herself. Either way, policy is policy, I can't do a lot for just a few individuals. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Technobliterator Techno's Talk I think this is the one you want. And I don't know anything about invalid raw signatures, ask the Forums at community.wikia.com -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If she has problems she should be the one complaining about it, but good to see that you've figured it out. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it's plain HTML code. When you edit this here article you should see the HTML code I use and the color code for the specific orange I got. It shouldn't be very hard to do the same, and you can look up the color codes using Google. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know you're stuck with it for every single wikia. --'Light Daxter' | User | Talk 15:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy uploading it everywhere, or better don't use an image, it's pretty annoying at times and has no use. Also makes the page loads faster. --'Light Daxter' | User | Talk 16:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Skin To change your skin, go into (under the MORE tab), and then go to the tab which is titled Skin. Choose your skin from there. They make the wiki look a bit more bland, but it could help people with reading problems in the long run. You might want to click preview before choosing your skin, and then scroll to the bottom and un-check the box that says "Let the admins override my skin choice". I'm pretty confident that should work. Regards, Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 13:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes I rollbacked the Haven City / Spargus City edits, simply because adding multiple infobox templates is senseless (Haven City is too big to actually cover regarding missions, orbs and such). Nice job on the racetracks though, p.s. you can just leave the entries blank if you don't know what to fill in. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 13:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And about the image, look up interwiki links in the help index. Maybe it'll be off use. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 14:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Added a For template. And yeah, more infoboxes would be nice. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 14:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:For This one. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 14:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno what you exactly mean, all event types are racing types. However, we miss pretty much all of them except four (look up the category:event types). Either way unless there's a list on GameFAQs we're forced to play Jak X and write down every event type playable in every race. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 15:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I dunno what you exactly mean, but what I got out of it is that you're wrong and you'll just have to enter each event type in that bar. And yes, we'll be forced to use those methods, we have to have that information after all. So no Racing types/non-racing types stuff. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 16:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Racetrack Work Nice work fella, have a wiki pat on the back. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 15:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) North of England, anyone can be a fella, its used to mean something like person who works well and isn't irritating round here.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin No, it can be found in all the games, although only visible in TPL, Jak II and Jak 3. Dunno about TLF, IU don't think Jak X or Daxter really allows you to view it either. And nice job on the categories. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 12:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Saddo Serious. Humour needs work. Need a hand? Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 16:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll help you out during easter. LD's sorting out rights for me over there atm. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 16:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Tell you what, give me an article to work with. I'll show you what I can do. Oh and a forewarning, I swear a lot as well. Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 16:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! No problem and yeah, of course. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 13:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too sure but I thought they were called Event Types. It's possible I'm wrong, what does it say in Jak X? --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 14:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Just don't add categories for now. -___- It's easy to change it, stop being such a pessimistic. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 14:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi I'm on right now, but you're probably already gone (I'll stay on for a long while though). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 10:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) New templates and editing Okay, I created an Eco Power and Eco Skill infobox and also a navbox with the two combined. However, the Eco Skill articles do not exist yet. And I'd like you to not edit them at all, because we're going to use them for a little test using the AutoWikiBrowser (look it up if you want). You're of course free to add the Eco Power infobox to all the EP articles (and don't forget the navbox too)! The Eco infobox will have to wait a little while though. --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] | Talk 21:25, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey, techno, it me sporesauce. i followed ur link on Sporewiki, i will be contributing here too from now on General Sporesauce 12:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Daxtrix Yo, Techno, have you read my story, the Daxtrix, on Jak Fanon yet? When you do, tell me what you think. Lucario of the Gods (talk 22:48, June 5, 2010 (UTC) MSN Jo, I do have MSN, but I don't really use it that much. And I can't create a fake one since I already made an account and, for me, it is kinda hard to make one. Also, I like the thrill and adrenaline of the You Have New Messages sign. So, I'm afraid I'm kinda sorry. Lucario of the Gods (talk 10:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Jo, can I ask, how do I start playing MapleStory? My dad says I'm not allowed to download anything unsafe, so what do I do? Lucario of the Gods (talk 20:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Before I downloaded, the computer told me that the publisher could not be verified. THAT IS BAD! Lucario of the Gods (talk 20:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Take it back or rue it Take back what you said about me on Light Daxter's page, or you'll rue (regret) it. I tell you how to use a legal and free flight simulator, make seven articles on here, and you say: "Forget Behemoth. You must understand the Light Daxter did the right thing. He's a responsible admin, so aggressively telling him off is not the right thing to do. And the whole "HAHAHA I CAN SUE YOU!!!!" thing doesn't work. Court will contact Wikia, Wikia will show them what happened, you'll have wasted your time, and money. He has explained his mistake already, what more could you want?"?!!! That's not going to fly. -- ACSBehemothHellcatCruiser 05:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :look, I say one little thing like that when you aggressively said basically "LD YOU BITCH DONT LOCK MY ARTICLE IMMA SUE YOU" but not that aggressive you get all worked up when I say what is essentially "There's not point in saying that"?! Seriously. People these days. Now sorry LD if I shouldn't have done that but... just... wtf. I was just saying, LD had reason to delete your article, if what I said came out as "YOU IDIOT GO TO HELL GET OFF THE WIKI" (which it didn't look anything like abd looks even less like when I read it) then I don't know how that possibly happened but, as everyone else is saying, grow up. I said one little thing. The rest of the wiki said about twenty things that are equally as not insulting (if that made any sense at all). And you made 1 article. Never told us about any flight simulator which I couldn't care about. And I said "Stop it just listen to LD rather than telling him you'll sue him" which is whaty you said. I said you can't sue someone about wikia cause it won't work. I said that LD has explained how he was in thwe wrong. You're just a troll, basically, you just gotta understand that wha'#s not going to fly is taking that so offensively. Now LD will kill me for saying that, but either:'' #You read it totally wrong or #You should grow uup Either way, you're attention seeking. If telling someone why they're in the wrong is insulting, then what kind of world do we live in? Baasically, there's absolutely nothing wrong with it. If there is, tell me, I'll sort something out. But so far I see you in the wrong trolling about something I said ages ago and that was all I said.-- 08:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Templates I would, but I got a reason for not doing it, sorry :C (p.s. discuss it on MSN when you get back). --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 13:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Hi! I have seen your sig around here a couple of times, and so you may be able to help me. I tried (and failed) at making a custom sig with a link to my talk page. I am not sure what went wrong, but here is the code I used. I would be thankful if you could have a quick look at it and tell me whats wrong. Will94 - talk 10:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Fixed --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 12:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks heaps. I am very new to all the code stuff. I like Techno's sig with the minature Tesspic, but I don't think I really need it, just a Talk Page link.Will94(Will94) talk 22:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)